


Stupid With Love

by skittydot



Category: Littlest Pet Shop, littlest pet shop 2012, lps 2012
Genre: M/M, Pining, dont mind me just projecting my own fears of being in a relationship onto a cartoon hedgehog, everyone becomes russels wingman, i just want them to hold hand and smooch ok, its my likely than u think, littlest pet shop fanfiction? in my 2020?, might add relationships between the girls later, there is only like 1 fic existing for these gays i need that content, this is mainly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydot/pseuds/skittydot
Summary: Russel always knew he was above things like falling in love and relationships...that is he thought he was until a certain dancing gecko found his way into his heartwhat should he do about his newfound feelings? and will his fellow pet friends be able to help him confess?and the biggest question is... will his feelings be requited?
Relationships: Russel Ferguson/Vinnie Terrio, might add more later idk
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yall i never thought i would be writing a fanfiction about a gecko and hedgehog falling in love, but it be like that sometimes.
> 
> this fic will be muti chapter but im not quite sure how many yet 
> 
> also if u enjoy it please leave kudos or comment it would make my day!!! :DD

Russel considered himself to have an interest in a lot of different things. He has always been one to try something new like trying out painting with Minka or magic with Sunil. He found himself to be open minded to most new ideas, but there was always one thing that we could never quite understand… 

Dating.

It just really never came across his mind. Many of his other pet friends have shown interest in others and have even dated other pets before, but he just never felt the need to. Feelings were complicated and most relationships end up falling out anyway. He felt it made the most sense to focus on more important things instead of worrying how another feels about him. It's not that he never found anyone attractive, he just never felt like it was worth the trouble of asking them. And besides, most surely the result would be rejection, and that is not something he would ever want to go though. 

But even though his negative and pessimistic outlook, he finds himself dealing with his feelings for another. Someone he never would have expected… 

His feeling didn't just magically appear. They were subtle hints to them from how he would look over at him for a bit longer than normally or how he would search out his company more often than before. Of course he didn't look at these things as growing affection for his friend, and brushed off any thoughts that came into his head about him. Though that all changed on one certain day. 

________

It was a normal day at the daycamp, and most of the pets were trying out their own special talents. All of them except a certain hedgehog that is.

Russel had begun to think about how he had no clear talent like his friends do. He had tried out just about everything, but nothing seemed to click for him. He sometimes felt that maybe he just didn't have any talent.. and that made him feel awful. He tried to keep up his usual chipper demeanor, but it was quite difficult when he was feeling this way. He hoped that one of the other pets would notice, not wanting to worry them about his own problems. But he found that it didn't take long for them to notice his different mood. 

As Russell sat on one of pet beds reading a comic he heard someone walking up to him. He looked up and saw Vinnie looking at him with a concerned look on his face. 

"Hey Rusty, how ya feeling? You've been looking down all day. Did another one of your Duchess of Lakenshire Lane get deleted?"

Even though Vinnie wasn't very observant about most things, he could tell when his friends were upset. It was an aspect of his friend Russel appreciated, probably more than the gecko even knew. He didn't want to worry Vinnie, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get out of this without telling the truth.

"Well first off no thankfully not, and secondly it's really not that big of a deal."

"Aw come on you can tell me Rusty! I hate to see you so down in the dumps."

The hedgehog realized he had no other choice but to say what was really on his mind. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't tell the others. 

"Well its just…. you all have such amazing talents and you each try to work on them everyday… and sometimes I feel like I have no real skills to show and I wish I could be as talented as all of you."

Russel saw Vinnies expression turn from shock into something more… sorrowful. Its definitely not an expression he's seen many times on his friend on not one he enjoys seeing. Before he could crawl up into a ball and scurry away he felt a hand come up and rest on his shoulder as his friend moved and sat even closer towards him.

"Russel, can't you see how amazingly talented you are? Just because you don't do something like dance or sing doesn't mean you don't have any skills. And mean I find you way more talented than I could ever be! You always know how to come up with plans to get us out of any situation and are always so organized. I mean you try to make sure every new pet that comes in here is comfortable and feels at home. I wish I had a half as much talent as you have." 

The little hedgehog couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Vinnie really feel that was about him? He felt his face start to flush from the praise and proximity to his friend. A part of his brain was telling him to reach out and close the space between them, but he quickly shut that thought down. Instead he just stared at his friend with a newfound smile on his face (and maybe a few tears). 

"Thank you Vinnie, I really needed to hear that."

He decided in that moment to wrap his arms around him in an embrace. Even though his friend is cold blooded he still felt warm in his arms. After a few moments of realization he quickly backed away from his friend who looked as sheepish as he was. After an awkward moment of staring anywhere else but each other Russell was called by Mrs. Twombly to go home for the day and he quickly went for the door, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Every time he would try to fall asleep that night he would think after the kind words and soft expression on his friends face that would make him jolt back awake, his heart quickened. He knew what this feeling was, and he knew he had to do something about it.

But what?


	2. Some Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add some Zoe and Russel interaction since their friendship is one of my favorites in the show also it think it worked into the story well since Zoe is really the only pet with romantic experience. I hope u enjoy this chapter!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudo if u did i would appreciate it!!

The next day when Russell returned to the daycamp he felt more nervous than usual. He hoped that Vinnie would not bring up their talk to anyone else. Even though he doubted that he was the type of friend to do something like that, his anxiety still got the better of him. 

After being at the daycamp for a while and things being seemingly normal throughout the day Russell started to relax and play with the other pets as normal. He knew that he had to talk to somebody about his newfound feelings, but he did not know who. He needed someone that knows about romance and that has been in relationships in the past. Russel boggled his mind for a second until he realized the obvious choice for him to ask. He just hoped she wouldn't make it a big deal like she usually does… 

Russel found Zoey doing what she loves best, posing in front of the mirror with different out outfits. He went up and decided to get her attention. 

"Hey Zoey, sorry of your um busy but I wanted to ask you for some advice."

Zoey's ears perked up at that.

"You want to ask me for advice? But whatever for dear? Did you need some more modeling tips cause I got some poses that can really make the crowd go wild!"

"No no, not that… though I do appreciate the thought. It's actually about something a bit more personal."

Zoey moved closer to Russel, a look of curiosity and a bit of concern on her face. 

"Oh, well than go ahead sweetie. I promise I'll keep this between me and you."

Knowing how much Zoey loves gossip he hardly believed that, but he knew she was the best person to go for his certain predicament. 

"Well I actually wanted to ask you about relationship advice. I felt like you were the best person to ask though I hope you are not going to overreact…" 

He could aleady see zoes face turning into an excited expression. 

"You want to ask me for romantic advice? I never thought the day would come."

"Believe me I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Well i must ask who's the lucky pet? Though I think I may have an idea of already."

Russel was highly confused by this. He only just realized his feelings for his friend yesterday, how could Zoey possibly know before him?

"Oh really? I didn't think I was being obvious."

"O darling I see the way you look at him. It was only a matter of time before you needed the expert advice of moí. But don't worry about a thing, I'll have him swooning before he knows what hit him."

Oh course Zoey would see his feelings before he did. She is a romance expert afterall. He just hoped a certain lizard didn't see though him as well. 

"Ok so first off the most important thing you can have is confidence in yourself. One of the most attractive qualities people see in another is their ability to be for they really are and not care about what people may think. Though I think you are pretty good at beings yourself Russel and you shouldn't worry about how Vinnie thinks of you."

Russel is reminded back to the night before. He knew Zoey was right about that. He at least knew that Vinnie valued their friendship dearly. But the same could be said about his relationships with any of the other pets. It didn't mean that he wanted to be with him. 

"Now, I'm not sure if you are wanting to confess your feelings just yet… but I may have some ideas on how you can make it perfectly romantic!"

Russel thought on that… was he really ready to possibly end the friendship they had with a confession? 

"I'm not quite sure yet Zoey, there's just so many ways it could go wrong i just don't know if it's worth the risk…"

Zoey knelt down closer to Russel.

"Well between you and me I don't think you honestly have to worry much about wooing him over."

"Really? What makes you say that?" 

O I won't spill any of the details but just don't overthink this like you do with anything. Just go with what you hearts telling you to do and i'm sure it will be the right choice. 

Even though Russel still felt a prickle of nerves at the thought of confessing his feelings, Zoey's reassuring words really helped calm him down. 

"Thanks Zoey, I really appreciate your help."

"O think nothing of it darling. You know there's nothing I'd rather do than help a friend with their romantic troubles. Now about my ideas for the big confession…"

Russel saw Zoeys expression turn into one of her more devious smirks. 

"Please don't tell me you're going to make this into a big scene." 

"Well one can never be too big and bold when it comes to love. Don't worry I'll have everything under control."

Somehow Russell was having a hard time believing her…


End file.
